Falling for the Impossible
by RoseCriss
Summary: Basically Tina's point of view about the whole crush on Blaine. Some parts really happened on the show and some are just from my mind xD Story split in about two or three parts.
1. Silly Tina, what are you thinking?

**AN - Hey guys! Here I am with my first fic...^^  
Basically it's something that I've been thinking for a while now, how did Tina feel and everything.  
****Anyway, please review after reading, it's really important to me! As it's my first fic all the comments you have (negative or positive) will really help me with my next fics :) Anything else you want to know feel free to pm me! :D  
****Enjoy (hopefully) ^^**

**I don't own Glee or any of its characters (i wish tho xD).**

Great, it was just great! Here she was, crying over something she can't change. Why do things have to always suck to her? Why can't she just be happy?

She was supposed to be "The New Rachel", the new female star of New Directions…Rachel herself had expressed her wishes on that matter. But no! Blaine wins the competition! But fine, he's a guy so they would still need a female soloist right? Yeah, but who takes her place? Marley and she had just entered Glee! She's a freaking sophomore for god's sake! And to add to all that injustice, Santana stole her part on Grease (technically it was Unique's part but she had to give it up) and she's not even in McKinley High anymore!

This all sucks and it shouldn't be this way on her senior year but whatever, that's the least. She's not crying over all the injustices that are happening to her at school, she's crying over something impossible, something stupid that her useless mind created and now she can't release herself from it.  
She has a crush (more than a crush if you ask her) on a guy that could never love her back. She has a crush on one Blaine Devon Anderson.

It just kind of happened.  
This year, her plus Sam, Blaine, Britanny and Artie became closer as they're the only senior members on Glee Club (well besides Joe and Sugar but they don't really count as they're not very sociable). So consequently she started hanging out more with Blaine. They quickly became best friends as they had a lot in common. And when Kurt broke up with Blaine, she was there to comfort him and tell him that everything was going to turn out right.  
When he had that crazy idea of going back to Dalton she was really mad, she didn't want to lose him! That's why she kind of freaked out in the choir room and said that to Finn, before he announced that Blaine was transferring back to Dalton. She immediately felt bad about it and went looking for Blaine.  
She couldn't find him anywhere but gladly Sam could and together they changed Blaine's mind about transferring.

New Directions lost Sectionals and everything kind of fell in front of her eyes. She couldn't believe that she wouldn't even go to Regionals on her senior year! She blamed Marley and Finn for that and her bitterness dangerously increased.  
And then Blaine, with his oh-so-calm-self told her that they needed to move on and had the idea of both of them joining the Cheerios. She desperately needed to do something on her senior year or she would get insane so she gladly accepted the idea and they both joined the Cheerios.  
She wasn't even bothered with Sue's constantly mad attacks, she was doing something where she can possibly (almost for sure) win a competition. It ends up only lasting for a day as Finn and Marley find a solution for Glee Club to continue.

Then Christmas comes and she is left all alone.  
Blaine is at New York surprising Kurt, and Sam and Brittany are all busy with the Mayan Apocalypse. That gives her time to think about everything and she finds herself wondering how it would be if she could have Mike back. They briefly talked about it when he came to help them on Grease and she just knows that they can't work anymore. They really weren't made for each other after all.  
But she really wanted to have a boyfriend, someone who cared about her and who could take her out of this loneliness. She starts thinking about possible guys but she always ends up thinking about Blaine.  
'Silly Tina, what are you thinking about? He's 100% gay, he said that himself numerous times before.' But she just couldn't forget it, all the time they've been spending together, how he treats her like a princess every time they hang out…She just wishes he was straight so she could have him. Even when she was with Mike he would never treat her as well as Blaine treats her now and she's just his friend.  
He always pays for her when they go to the cinema or when they go have dinner somewhere, he takes her home…he even offered her his jacket once, when they were on the park and she got a little cold. She remembers his exact words 'Tay-Tay it's a bit cold and you're only in a tank top! Do you want my jacket?' he asked, with this cute concerned voice. 'There's no need for it Blaine, you'll get cold without it.' 'Oh, don't be silly! Here, take it.' He said, handing her the jacket.  
Thinking back, she guesses that that was the moment where she started to fall for him. 'Damn it Blaine, why do you have to be so charming and such a gentleman?' That's all she thinks about.  
In class, she can't keep herself from staring at him while he's on the board or when he does something funny, like that time at the cafeteria where she couldn't keep herself from laughing harder than she would have if she wasn't so attracted to him.

**AN - Thanks for reading, next chapter should be up soon! :) **


	2. This is not a crush!

**AN - I'm sorry for the late update but I've kind of been with an author's block plus I had my exams, so there wasn't any time left to write :S I'll try to update ASAP :) Also, I'm sorry this is so short but It was the best I could do so far. Hope you like it!**

**I don't own GLEE or any of its characters.**

Then she had this brilliant idea of organizing a Sadie Hawkins Dance, that way she could ask Blaine to go with her.

The nonsense in her head was getting stronger and now she didn't think she was being silly, she thought that she might have a shot with him. So, she decided to ask him to the dance by performing a solo. While she sang it she was being completely honest with herself and with Blaine.

She noticed that he seemed a little uncomfortable and when she finally asked him he said no. As always, he was polite and nice but it still hurt her, and it was so damn embarrassing! Luckily, they were at the boys' locker room and they chose that moment to make their entrance, minimizing a bit the shame she was feeling. If it wasn't for them, she would have broken down right there and made a bigger full of herself. Thus, she went to the girls' bathroom and had her break down there.

To make it even worse, all the girls were doing great with their pairs. To help Marley, they all sang a song and at the end, they asked the guys to go to the prom with them. Marley asked Jake and Britanny asked Sam and obviously they said yes. That just made her feel a lot worse as she now began wondering if Blaine hadn't accepted her invitation because she was ugly or fat.

Blaine began avoiding her, or so she thought, so she decided to go apologize to him. That way she could try make things better. She couldn't be apart from him, her crush was getting worse.

When she was heading towards Blaine's locker something clicked in her brain. How could she be such an idiot?! Blaine had told her that and she totally forgot it. Blaine was beaten up at his Sadie Hawkins Dance, that's why he transferred to Dalton. Great, now she had to apologize for two didn't surprise her why Blaine was kind of avoiding her after all.

She found him and apologized for both things she had done, kind of expecting that he would apologize for that huge embarrassment on the locker rooms. Although, what he said was what surprised her more. He said the reason he couldn't go to Sadie Hawkins with her wasn't the bad memories he had from his old one. It was something else.

She had to find out, so she insisted that he told her the truth. He finally told her the reason…he had a crush on Sam. She was shocked and at first didn't know what to say. She ended up comforting him and telling him that she knew what it felt like to have a crush on someone that will never love you back. Out of the blue and idea popped on her brain. She told Blaine that they would go to the dance together as best friends and have fun. To her amazement he agreed. Finally things were going smoothly to one Tina Cohen-Chang.

The day finally came.

She dressed in the most beautiful dress she could find on the mall and waited for Blaine to pick her up (always a gentleman). When he arrived they took a picture (her parents demanding) and went to the dance. He seemed fine, no post-traumatic stress, but she asked anyway at what he answered that he was great. Blaine had to go sing with the rest of the guys so she stayed close to the stage couldn't take her eyes off Blaine, he was just so…perfect. His dance moves, the way he moved his body…just drove her crazy!

After Blaine was finished, they went dancing. She was having the best night of her life! Blaine praised the change in her personality and she couldn't help blurting out that he was perfect. Luckily he didn't seem to notice and said, in these exact words 'Oh Tina Cohen-Chang, where have you been all my life?' looking her straight in the eyes.

The moment was perfect, she could already picture them kissing when, out of nowhere, Sam shows up and takes Blaine away from her. She still argues, almost letting slip that they were about to kiss, but it doesn't change anything, Blaine goes with Sam anyway, leaving her all alone on the dance floor.

She is on the verge of starting to cry, she can't help it. She was so close to get what she always dreamed of, when Sugar asks her if she wants to dance with them (Artie and herself). She politely refuses and excuses herself to go to the bathroom.

There she lets herself cry and let it all out. She is so disappointed! The moment was perfect, why did Sam has to ruin it?! She finds herself hating Sam and the worst is that she isn't feeling guilty at all. She cleans her face and goes back to the room, where Britanny is looking for her.

She almost forgot about the song the girls were supposed to sing! She apologizes and climbs up to the stage. As usually, she's just doing back-up vocals while Marley and Unique are singing. She doesn't even have energy to be mad about it, instead she just pretends everything is fine while dancing round the stage with the girls. The song finally ends and she leaves the stage.

Ryder begins singing a slow song and all the pairs start to dance. She sighs and makes her way towards the food and drinks' table to get something to drink.

Out of the blue Blaine shows up screaming her name. He says he was dealing with Glee stuff and she, has always, smiles and praises him. What she wasn't expecting was Blaine asking her to slow dance. On the inside she was screaming and dancing all crazy but on the outside she plays cool and they just move towards the dance floor.

Blaine thinks she didn't notice the fact that he's constantly watching Sam and Brittany but she did. The saddest is that she didn't care. Something inside her changed that night and now she can surely say that her feelings towards Blaine aren't just a crush, she's in love with him.

Her feelings for Blaine grow stronger every day since that night. She can't help it and she's not sure if she wants to stop it either.

She follows Blaine everywhere and is always ready to help him. She even defended him from Sam once, when he was all upset about his score and accused Blaine of being jealous of his body. She only said the truth when she told Sam that Blaine's body was way better (with more metaphors of course, Blaine's body isn't something you can just describe without the help of something bigger).

Suddenly Blaine starts developing a cold and super Tina is there to help!


End file.
